Flutter-Fragments
by Pikatwig
Summary: During a counselor visit, Fluttershy begins to talk to her about her MPD and the other personalities in her mind... (AU)


*Pikatwig walked on in and looked over a lengthy 'To Do' List for this day, April 28th, most of them being checked off, but not all of them. KKD, meanwhile, was relaxing and watching a clip*

Pikatwig: ...whatcha watching?

KKD: Oh, just one of your vlogs. *smiles and snickers at the reaction from the vid, Pika realizing what he was looking at*

Pikatwig: Oh. ...what did you think of my use of Arceus' name as a substitute for a certain thing?

KKD: I think it works well. Seriously, I so wanted to tell you about Nebby's situation with the legendary, but seeing your reaction was worth that wait.

Pikatwig: I had a feeling Nebby might be tied to the Legendaries, since small cute things have had something of a habit of that, but not in the way it ended up doing. ...by the way, how'd you react to me randomly commenting that I noticed Lunala had a similar color scheme to Nebby?

KKD: Having played the game up to completion at the time, I was like, "You have no idea just how similar they are".

Pikatwig: Yea…

Off-Screen Guy: Why on earth are you two talking about that?

Pikatwig: Cause it's our first collab since that vlog went up.

KKD: Oh.

Pikatwig: Yea… also, don't even think about going to the Kamen Rider Hero files. I may be consulting you for ideas, but you need to wait and see for certain elements.

*KKD simply nodded and looked to a file with 'KRH' labeled on it and a much larger label reading 'KKD Can't Read This.' He was initially tempted, but quickly backed out*

KKD: Trust me, for once, I don't want those kinds of spoilers. I'm waiting in anticipation for them.

Pikatwig: Alright. *gets bonked upside the head with a Fluttershy plushie* ...ok, we'll get on with it. Yeesh… *picks up plushie and sets it next to AJ one*

KKD: So yea, Flutter-Fic time.

Pikatwig: I've openly surprised more than a single person when I mentioned AJ is my favorite pony when I seem to focus more on the shy pinkette. Heck, during Guardians of Eclipsia, there was one point where Silver was the guy in charge of an AJ focused chapter due to some stupid circumstances. Not like I knew he was gonna do it at the time, but whatever. Why is it that I write Fluttershy more than my favorite pony? Well… because Applejack is a little harder to write about…

KKD: Seeing she's generally seen as a support for the others instead of real focuses of episodes, and when she is it's almost always with her family, I can see why.

Pikatwig: Though, I can write decent stories with her. Heck, a one-shot I wrote that had her as the main focus actually won me a DA contest in the writing category.

KKD: Cool.

Pikatwig: For those who've read some collabs I've done with others, you've seen that apart from normal Fluttershy, she's had aspects of a sort of… uh… commanding meanie, a gamer, a fan of Sentai and Riders and stuff, and on one occasion… well… acting not unlike a succubus. ...me and Sean need to get back to that story one of these days…

KKD: Whoa… ok… so is this to confirm something here?

Pikatwig: No. I'm just saying… anyway… the Guardians of Eclipsia version of Fluttershy, along with a few others, have a case of MPD.

KKD: Oh, ok. So are we making that the focus this time?

Pikatwig: Yep. The title, in fact, comes from how they're all fragments of Fluttershy. I was sitting on the name 'Flutter-Shards', but didn't have a good ring to it. Then 'Flutter-Split', but I didn't want people to associate that with that stupid movie of with the latter half of the name that wouldn't stop getting ads…

KKD: I'm just glad I didn't see that movie.

Pikatwig: ...a friend of mine actually did. ...let's just try and begin…

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or anything else referred to or mentioned in this story. They belong to their respective owners including Hasbro, Lauren Faust, etc. Two OCs featured belong to Seanzilla115. Also, this is set in a human world, but it is not in the EqG canon.

* * *

Fluttershy sat on a large chair and was simply staring at the ceiling, not sure what to do as she waited for somebody to enter. Eventually a young woman walked in and sat down across from her, but was obscured in the shadows of the room, "...ano… k-konichiwa…"

"Hello," the woman responded, dusting off her clothes, "How are you?"

"...fine…" Fluttershy nervously responded, "...uh… I was told I would be speaking to a person with the same… issues… as me…"

"And I am her."

"Oh… oh… I'm so sorry, I couldn't tell…" Fluttershy apologized with a slight bow.

"It's understandable. So, before we begin, tell me what you know about your condition."

"...uh…"

"I just want to hear how you would put it."

Fluttershy gave a nod and sat up, "Multiple Personality Disorder, or MPD, sometimes called DID for Dissociative Identity Disorder, is a disorder in which someone has developed multiple personas."

"Alright. So, do you remember when you began to have signs of it?"

"...no. I really don't… but my Obaa-chan told me I've been this way ever since I was really little."

The woman nodded as she wrote something down, "So… apart from you… who else is in your mind?"

Fluttershy was silent, looking away nervously as the woman in the shadows tried to give her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to judge you. Remember, I have the same disorder as you, so I know what it's like…"

The pinkette twirled a tiny bit of her hair and then sighed, "...the first one I remember is called Mai. She's… basically… me from an opposite dimension. By that, while I'm shy, caring, and sweet, she… well, she's abrasive, aggressive, and a meanie. ...think… something like how in comic books, there are world that good is evil and evil is good."

"I think I understand. One of my other personalities used to be like that, but go on."

"Then there's what my Onee-chan dubbed 'Gamershy'. She's an avid fan of video games to the point that whenever I got enough money and I saw a game store, she'd go and get a ton of games. Me and Onee-chan do like our video games, but even then we know when to stop. Gamershy? ...not so much. She once played this one game called Splatoon for 21 hours straight, even going the whole night without any sleep… I was exhausted the next day and basically sleepwalked through the day. ...also, I don't know why, but she has a habit of wearing what looks like a baseball cap sideways or something. It's unusual," Fluttershy explained next as the woman giggled a bit.

"Like the main character of that current Kamen Rider season?"

Fluttershy's eyes gained a slight purple hue to them, making Fluttershy suddenly stand up with a giddy smile, "Oh yea, Ex-Aid is so cool! I think Onee-chan's finally managed to buy me some more of the toys and-da-da-da-da…"

The woman watched as Fluttershy held the sides of her head and her eyes resumed their normal teal shade,"...uh…?"

"That… was me suppressing the next side… someone who is a major fan of things like Tokusatsu and anime…"

"You were born in Japan, I would assume you're a fan of that stuff."

"Yea… but… if that side gets too out of control, then she'll go on and on and on about tokusatsu and anime stuff, like trivia, scrapped concepts… and get overly passionate about something. One time when I was at a friend's house and we were gonna watch a movie, his sister had picked a Zilla movie and Weabooshy… well, she got so passionate about Godzilla-san that she downright denied and rejected seeing the movie and got me kicked out of their house…" Fluttershy sighed, "It wasn't exactly my… finest moment…"

"Oh dear…"

"And it was out of Silver-kun's house…" Fluttershy whimpered as she buried her face into her knees.

"...who?"

"Oh. Uh… Silver Hawk. My close friend and a doctor in training at the local hospital. He's a boy I knew back when I lived in Japan before I had to move here… then… he moved here. We reunited and… stuff…" Fluttershy blushed.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no!" Fluttershy responded with a brighter blush, panicking a bit, no one noticing the pink glimmer in her eyes, "But… I wouldn't mind him being my boyfriend. He's just so cute and adorable that I just want to cuddle up with him and give him all my love… then again, that Sunset girl is just so adorable, too."

"Are you alright?"

Fluttershy didn't respond as she began to unbutton her top a bit at the thought of the two she mentioned and was about to touch her bust, but quickly grabbed her head and lost the slight pink color in her eyes, also fixing her top, "...did something happen?"

"...another personality began to get control. Am I to assume this one is more in tune with romance and… seduction?"

"...I… think? I honestly hardly remember what happens when she gets control. Though she leaves a bigger headache than the others… and sometimes I feel like I really need to use the bathroom."

The other woman gave a nod as she looked over the notes she had drawn, which had chibi-sketches of Fluttershy and the other sides, leaving her with a cute smile, "So… one of your sides had gotten you into some trouble, right?"

"One of? Try all of them," Fluttershy sighed, "The past two days have been awful."

"...do you want to talk about it? It might help."

Fluttershy thought for a moment before she sighed a bit and turned to face the person, "It began Sunday evening after me and Onee-chan were heading to bed…"

* * *

"We had studied for a test in one of our classes and were determined to sleep well. ...Gamershy was having none of that…"

 _In the flashback, Fluttershy was snoozing in her bed, when her eyes opened to be a shade of green, the girl smiling widely as she got up, slipped a baseball cap on her head, and she took out a Nintendo Switch and booted up Breath of the Wild, smiling at she got to work in playing._

"She played it pretty much all night… and by the time Onee-chan woke up… I had no sleep and ended up falling asleep during the test the next day…"

 _Fluttershy snoozed on her desk, but quickly got woken up thanks to an animal in her bookbag shaking her up_.

* * *

"I would remind you no animals are allowed on campus… but I'm gonna let it slide…" the woman responded.

"G-Gomen nasai, sensei…" Fluttershy apologized.

"So… what was next?"

"Weabooshy got out while I was watching this anime footage compilation with some friends…"

* * *

"And it was the English dub of the various animes…"

 _-Fire Dragon's Roar!-_

" _...Karyu no Hoko…" an annoyed Fluttershy muttered, her eyes slowly turning purple._

" _Keep it back, Shy…" Dash muttered._

" _You kidding me? The least they could do is keep the Japanese name like the manga did…"_

" _Keep it back…"_

 _-DigiFuse!-_

" _DigiXros…" she growled._

" _Let it go, Shy," Dash told her_

 _-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!-_

" _Grrrr… Kage Bushin no Jutsu! WHY IS THAT SO HARD?!" Fluttershy, her eyes now completely purple, yelled in anger as she pulled on her hair._

" _And Weeaboshy is loose…" Dash sighed._

" _For crying out loud, THIS is the anime that practically DEMANDS you use all the Japanese terminology, and they go as far as to keep the hand signs, the word Jutsu, and various other words and phrases intact, why stop there?!"_

 _Applejack had her hand motion a 'blah-blah-blah' gesture, Weabooshy continuing her rant until Dash pulled her into a hug to calm her down._

" _...I'll find a different montage…" Twilight responded nervously as she walked over to the laptop._

* * *

"She even erupts at my friends sometimes. She blew up on Rarity once for goofing up Hinata and Sakura," Fluttershy informed, before noticing a confused head-tilt on the teacher's face, "Oh. They're from Naruto."

"Ah."

"Yea, I'd rather not go into too much detail on that…" Fluttershy sheepishly responded, "Oh. But then things got worse. I saw Sunset-chan and Silver-kun in the halls and got a chance to talk with them… and then Mai got loose…"

* * *

" _Do you wanna come over and hang out at my place sometime?" Silver Hawk offered._

 _Fluttershy blushed heavily and tried to find the right way to express her joy, but due to that, Mai managed to get control and Fluttershy's eyes turned a red color._

" _Uh oh…" Sunset muttered._

" _You know, I really would wanna… but I have better things to do." Mai responded, really acting rude as Sunset grabbed her arm, "Oh Sunny… that's a nice feeling there…"_

" _Why are you here?"_

" _Little Miss Doormat couldn't figure out what to say to her little crush… so I stepped in."_

 _Sunset's expression grew somber as Fluttershy managed to force Mai back and then quickly ran off from the two._

* * *

"...I care about them both and I hurt their feelings. Really badly…" Fluttershy commented, on the verge of crying before the woman placed her hand on her shoulder, "And Mai might've damaged my friendship with Silver's little sister… keyword is… might have…"

* * *

 _Fluttershy was helping Timid care for a fox kit, Dash watching them not to far away, the trio seeming to be having no problem doing so._

" _Onee-chan… she's… so adorable…" Timid giggled._

" _I know. She's very sweet too," Fluttershy smiled as she picked up the fox and smiled at her, only to accidentally get a small bite due to the fox being startled, "Owie…"_

" _Daijobou, Onee-chan?" Timid asked in worry._

 _She didn't notice Fluttershy's eyes go red, but she noticed the minor scowl that formed on her face,_

" _You little fox… bad! You don't bite the person who's taken you in!" Mai growled, making the fox whimper, "Don't give me those sorry eyes. That may work on the wallflower, but it doesn't work on me!"_

" _...wallflower?" Timid nervously gulped._

" _Uh oh…" Dash blinked as she realized what was wrong, quickly rushing over pulling her adoptive sister into a hug, "Shh… calm down… it's fine… it's fine…"_

" _Leave me alone," Mai growled as the fox got out of her grasp._

" _Mai, please… it's nothing to be angry about… just be calm…"_

 _Fluttershy soon returned and saw how she had scared the two._

* * *

"She's ruined my life ever since I could remember… Mai…" Fluttershy sighed, "Onee-chan is the only one who can hold her at bay…"

"I see…" the teacher nodded, "What about the fourth one?"

"...I don't know where she came from, but I know how she got control. So, after that, I had to work harder to keep the others at bay and grew exhausted from blocking them. So, when I had to do some cheer stuff yesterday… I fell asleep…"

* * *

 _Fluttershy was doing the cheering motions but could hardly even keep her eyes opened. She quickly collapsed to the ground, the other cheerleaders, Rarity among them, went to check on her. Fluttershy soon got back up, but her eyes were now pink._

" _Thank goodness you're alright, darling," Rarity smiled, "Do you need a break?"_

" _No. I'm fine," Fluttershy responded, a slightly more playful tone in her voice, "Let's get back to the show…"_

* * *

"But, other than that, I don't remember what she did the other day. Next thing I remember, I'm back in the locker room and with Rarity and Dash."

"It's… probably better you don't remember what she did…" the teacher responded

"Ok… but, whatever happened, people have been teasing me, Principal Celestia told me to meet with the counselor, you came in, and here we are…" Fluttershy spoke, the counselor nodding as she hid some pictures of what had occurred at the game in a drawer, "...how'd you deal with your other half… or halves?"

The teacher gave a small nod as she sat down, "Well… my other half came about because of some very mean bullies when I was young; my doctor said she formed as a defense mechanism for me."

"I had a doctor guess the same thing about Mai," Fluttershy commented.

"How about that?" the counselor giggled a bit, "Anyway… I eventually managed to find a way to make peace with my other half, helping her tone herself down a bit. In return, I sometimes allow her to come out when I need a break or I feel like being a bit mischievous."

Fluttershy nodded.

"Before we made peace… well… it was kinda like Bruce Banner and the Hulk. I didn't want her to break loose, and when I accidentally did, she went a little nuts. ...though, the crazy did do me good once…" she admitted as she took out a picture of herself and another woman, "...she ended up helping me get a girlfriend. I still don't know how she did it, but me and Chrys have been very close ever since and I'm glad for it. Chrys loves both sides of me and helped me to make peace."

"Wait a minute… Counselor Luna?" Fluttershy blinked as it clicked in her mind who she was talking to.

The woman giggled, stepping out of the shadows to reveal a woman who didn't look to be that much older than Fluttershy was, having a navy blue hair, light blue tank top, a black thigh-length skirt, and a pair of black high heels.

"How'd it take you so long to figure out it was me?"

Fluttershy simply shrugged as Luna giggled a bit, placing her notes down, "I guess it was the shadows. Then again… your sister says you travel by shadow, so…"

"Yea…" Luna giggled as she sat down again, "But I can say that it can get easy to hold up with them if you have your loved ones support. I always had my sister to snap me back to reality and Chrys as a means to express my own desires and to let my other side have what can basically be said to be an outlet."

"...Onee-chan is the only one who talks to me sometimes," Fluttershy admitted, "I haven't seen Silver-kun or Sunset-chan all day… and I really miss them…"

Fluttershy's eyes slowly turned pink as she undid part of her top and slipped off the footwear she had on. Luna took note of this, but Fluttershy just forced the thoughts away and redid her top.

"Oh. You not gonna put your footwear back on?" Luna noticed.

"Uh… n-n-n-no…" Fluttershy nervously responded, blushing again.

"I see… Seems there's a part of you that wants to have a bit of an affinity for being barefoot…"

"I kind of always have…" Fluttershy blushed, "...please don't say anything."

"Trust me when I say, you're looking at a girl who won't judge that one bit" Luna smiled as she took off her own footwear and looked at her feet, smiling. Fluttershy blushed upon seeing them and Luna giggled in response, "That's not so bad now, is it?"

"So… uh… we were talking about your other half…"

"Right, right," Luna nodded, "When I used to be the Vice Principal, she had gotten loose a bit more often and got the nickname 'Nightmare' from the students because of how strict she was. When I eventually became a counselor, she dialed back… though the nickname did stick around."

"Soka…" Fluttershy nodded.

"Something I will grant her is that she does give me ideas at times… and she wants to come out and meet you…" Luna informed.

"...the Nightmare?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"She prefers Selena. Don't worry, she promises to be a bit tamer."

After this, Luna closed her eyes before they gained a teal color. She then undid a bit of the tank top and rolled up her skirt a little.

"It's nice to be out…" she smiled, stretching a bit, "Now then, Flutters… mind if I call you that?"

"...you may…" Fluttershy responded nervously.

Selena got that the pinkette was still nervous, so she sat next to Fluttershy and placed her arm on her shoulder, "I'm not scary, I promise. All I want to do is talk."

"...ok…" Fluttershy nodded.

Selena gave a calming smile to Fluttershy, "That's better. Now then, your other sides may seem like a pain don't they?"

"Yea."

"Well they're still you. From what Luna noticed, they're all segments of your own personality."

"How?"

"Your love of games, love of things from Japan, love in general, and your confidence all sort of just… grew into their own selves, in a way. But they are all still a part of who you are," Selena commented, "I, myself, am… well… uh… Luna's darker side. I only came out because she bottled up her negative feelings inside."

"I kind of… do the same. I guess that's where Mai came from," Fluttershy sighed as she tried to focus and keep the other personalities back, "Sometimes I feel like I constantly need to hold them back."

"Don't always do that. It feels like you're locked up in a jail cell," Selena commented, making Fluttershy look sad and guilty, "You know what you need? A little hypnosis. Luna got into a session which helped her meet me for the first time, and it could help you understand them a bit."

"Ok…" Fluttershy nodded.

"You can trust me, ok? I won't do anything to… say… I dunno… give you a personality that's hypnosis obsessed or something," Selena joked.

"...Why do I get the feeling you'll do just that?" Fluttershy whispered.

Selena didn't hear Fluttershy make that comment as she pulled out a pendulum that had an engraving of a moon on it. She lowered it to Fluttershy's eye level and began to let it swing, "Just watch the pendulum and as it swings back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…"

Fluttershy let her eyes slowly shift as the pendulum swung.

"Just relax and keep your eyes focused on the pendulum. You'll be getting very sleepy. Very sleepy… you can hardly keep your eyes open… feeling more and more relaxed… falling deeper and deeper asleep… when I snap my fingers, you will enter a trance. Ok?"

"...ok…"

"One… two… three," Selena counted and then snapped her fingers.

With that, Fluttershy instantly fell asleep. Selena smiled as she set a pillow behind her head.

* * *

The next thing Fluttershy knew, she was in some kind of black void where she saw four girls who looked like her. The first was a girl with red eyes, her hair cut rather short, and wearing a black tank top, black pants, and was barefoot with black colored nails. Next was a version of her with green eyes, wearing a black baseball cap sideways, a white tanktop that had various Pokemon characters on it, under a blue jacket, torn blue jeans, and was also barefoot. The next one was another lookalike with purple eyes, but appeared to be in a Sailor Moon cosplay and, again, was barefoot with blue nails with yellow crescent moons detailed. Finally, there was a version of Fluttershy with the pink eyes, her hair as a ponytail, wearing a top that was heavily unbuttoned making her bust exposed, tight fitting pants to show off her butt and was barefoot as well, this leaving Fluttershy blushing. She looked as they were each doing something different, the red-eyed one was simply leaning against an invisible wall, the green eyed one was playing a game on a 3DS, the purple eyed one was reading a manga excitedly, and the pink-eyed one was messing around with her curves.

"Ano… konichiwa…" Fluttershy greeted.

The four all turned towards her, a bit surprised by her appearance.

"Oh great. Little Miss Wallflower got here somehow," the red-eyed one groaned.

"Hey," the green-eyed one waved, not looking up from the screen.

"Konichiwa, watashi wa, Usagi," the purple-eyed one greeted.

"Oh, so cute seeing you here. Go on, relax, enjoy yourself, maybe unbutton your top a little…" the pink-eyed one said.

Fluttershy nervously blushed in response.

"We don't know where Kinkyshy over there came from, but she give me a headache," the red-eyed one groaned.

"...is that the best you could come up with?" the purple-eyed one asked.

"Quiet, weeb."

"...yea, that's Mai."

"Gee, no duh, genius!" Mai responded.

"Now now, girls, let's not argue. We can all relax and enjoy each-other's company…" the pink-eyed one, dubbed Kinkyshy by Mai, said as she walked over to Mai and was about to hug her.

"Touch me and I end you!" Mai warned.

"Ok, sorry, Mai-chan."

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to beat the Totem Pokemon!" the green-eyed one told them.

"Sun and Moon, huh?" the purple-eyed one smiled as she had a puff of smoke surround her and her outfit was now a cosplay of Lillie from that game, she then began to sing a bit, "Meramera booboo honoo ga moegaru… biribiri denki de shibiercahu… hyuudoroon to goosuto ge kekeke no ke… sekaiichi no kakutouka bishibashi bishibashi doon!"

Fluttershy giggled at this sight before she yelped as Kinkyshy pressed her bust up against her, "Why'd you do that?!"

"Oh come now, you know just as well as I do we have such a great bust that we wanna squeeze it and let others do that too…"

"And now you see why I call her Kinkyshy," Mai commented, Fluttershy nodding as Mai simply laughed at Fluttershy's discomfort, "Seeing that look on your face is so yummy…"

"P-Please don't…" Fluttershy told her pink-eyed self, but she didn't listen, "Please stop…"

"Come on… you know you like it…"

"Please stop…"

This actually got Gamershy to leave the game on a select menu and shove Kinkyshy away, "Yeesh. Stop being such a perv."

"I know you'll want some time like that later… that's gotta be why you stopped me…" Kinkyshy giggled, letting her bust bounce a bit, "Don't lie, you all want to feel them…"

"...can we all agree she lives in her own little world?" Mai asked.

Weabooshy changed into a cosplay of Lucy from Fairy Tail before simply nodding, "Using your looks doesn't always work."

"You should know, Weabooshy. Cosplaying as a girl who tries, and often fails, to use her looks to get people to listen to her."

"HEY! COME ON! AT LEAST I TRY TO INTERACT WITH PEOPLE! Not like you with your nose constantly in a game," Weabooshy yelled.

"Like you don't do the same with your backwards comic books," Gamershy retorted.

"THEY'RE CALLED MANGA!"

"Potato, tomato."

"THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"

Mai loudly groaned as she went back to her wall, "I missed the days when I was the only one in your subconscious, wallflower. It was so much quieter, much more peaceful… then you had to develop those interests and birth these three in your head. *sarcastic tone* What's next, some girl will pop up with some hypnosis obsession?"

Fluttershy shrugged as she looked at the other four and then noticed something, "Ano… we're all barefoot…"

"Yea. What of it, wallflower?"

"Why is that?"

"We're all a part of you," Gamershy commented, "We may be of different personas or interests, but there's still enough common between us to love being barefoot."

"And like characters who go barefoot," Weabooshy giggled as she entered a cosplay of the main character from Fire Emblem Fates.

"Corrin. Nice."

"Kamui,"

"Potato, tomato…"

"It's so good to be barefoot… it makes me feel so warm. Plus, having my feet brush up against the grass is so nice… almost as nice as when they get a massage… get kisses… and even get l-"

"Ok, I'm gonna cut you off right now," Mai stated before turning to Fluttershy, "...in all seriousness though, Wallflower, we are still a part of you and it still is a nice feeling."

Fluttershy smiled at her other sides and allowed them all to come in and give her a hug, "Good hug…"

They nodded, Mai reluctantly, but after they separated Fluttershy got a bit of an angry look.

"But I still want an apology for all the trouble you four got me into."

"What trouble?" Mai asked.

"Yea… what trouble?" both Gamershy and Weabooshy added.

Kinkyshy simply kept a sly smile on her face.

"You made me fall asleep during a test," Fluttershy began as she pointed to Gamershy, then to Weabooshy, "You made me angry while just watching TV with my friends."

She then turned to Mai, "You made my crushes upset at me and made Timid-chan upset at me…."

Then she turned to Kinkyshy, "And you… I don't know what you did, but you landed me in the principal's office."

"Probably better you don't know, wallflower," Mai commented.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad… me removing my t-" Kinkyshy began, only to get her mouth covered by Mai.

"...I want an apology,"

Gamershy sighed as she turned to Fluttershy, "I'm sorry. I just really wanted to get to the next town… Breath of the Wild is so addictive..."

"...I'm sorry for getting so defensive about anime terms and stuff…" Weabooshy apologized as she went into a Hinata cosplay, "It's just that the original terms are superior. You know that I can't stand when they go and replace them like that. ...unless it's Pokemon or Yo-Kai Watch. In those cases, it's ok."

"You're sincere like Mimi," Gamershy giggled.

"...it's purity, but whatever."

Fluttershy then turned to Mai and Kinkyshy as Mai lowered her hand.

"I guess I'm sorry. But it was too much of a fun idea and it was fun to go topl-" Kinkyshy started before Mai covered her mouth.

"Again, best Wallflower there doesn't know what you did," Mai said quickly.

"Ok…?" Fluttershy blinked as she then faced Mai, "...well?"

"Well what?"

"I want an apology."

"Want it all you want, Wallflower. It's not gonna be easy to get me to be… that word."

However, Fluttershy just stared at Mai.

"If you think that thing you use to get animals to obey is gonna work on me… it won't…" Mai responded, though she was tensing up.

"...say it."

"I won't."

"Say it."

"I won't."

"...then how about the 'gomen nasai'?"

"Huh?"

"What about 'gomen nasai'?"

"Oh! I know what she's referencing," Weabooshy giggled, now in a cosplay of Hana from Kamen Rider Den-O.

"Of course you know what it means, right?" Fluttershy growled as she menacingly glared at Mai, "How about the 'gomen nasai'?"

Mai was silent as she attempted to endure the Stare, obviously having some difficulty as the other personas weren't helping her. Mai couldn't last much longer as she bit her lip and soon fell to her knees.

"GOMEN NASAI~!" Mai cried out.

Fluttershy simply smirked a bit at her victory.

"Works everytime," she grinned.

* * *

Selena simply stared at Fluttershy's still sleeping body with a bored look on her face.

"Mou… so bored… how long will this take?"

" _I don't know. ...do you wanna take out my phone and watch something? You know you're welcome to it since you enjoy some stuff I enjoy,"_ she heard Luna's voice offer.

Selena thought about it for a bit before she looked towards Fluttershy, getting a slight grin as a thought entered her mind.

" _Are you seriously gonna follow up on what you said earlier?"_

"Hmm… what do you think?" Selena countered, locking up Luna with chains within their mind, giggling a bit before turning to Fluttershy, "Can you hear me, Fluttershy?"

"...yes…"

* * *

"Who was that?" Gamershy gasped as she, Weabooshy and Kinkyshy all hid behind Mai.

"The one who put me under the hypnosis to let me see you all," Fluttershy informed.

"Of course it's her, what does she want?" Mai asked.

"Uh… I dunno…"

* * *

Selena then began to whisper into Fluttershy's ear, making Fluttershy blush as she listened, "You'll now have a slight hypnosis obsession. You'll really enjoy hypnotizing other people and being hypnotized… I'll even teach you a special little foot hypnosis trick…"

Fluttershy blushed in response to this.

"That's right. I can do that and can teach you to do it. Hypnosis is a lot of fun and I enjoy putting some people into trances… and I want others to have that joy too," Selena admitted, blushing herself as Fluttershy gave a nod, "So… hypnosis obsessed, likes to hypnotize others, enjoys being hypnotized herself, the trances and resulting control of others, being called a Mistress, and having others obey your every command. Repeat if you understand."

"Hypnosis obsessed, like to hypnotize others, enjoy being hypnotized myself, the trances and resulting control of others, being called a Mistress, and having others obey my every command."

"Excellent. Now then… when I snap my fingers, I want to see this… Hypnoshy for myself. Ok?"

"Ok…"

* * *

In Fluttershy's mindscape, she and her other personas all tensed up a bit.

"...I was just joking about a hypnosis obsessed you…" Mai groaned.

"I had a feeling she wasn't kidding…" Fluttershy sighed.

Suddenly, a new silver glow began to appear as another Fluttershy clone formed in it. After a moment of glowing, she stood there for a moment before vanishing in a flash of light.

"...great… she has control…" Fluttershy sighed.

* * *

Fluttershy's eyes opened up to reveal them to be silver with small spirals in her eyes where her pupils would be and she giggled as she looked to Selena, "Hypnoshy here, my Mistress."

"Excellent. It's nice to meet you, Hypnoshy," Selena smiled.

"Likewise, Mistress. So… will you be teaching me that special hypnosis style?" Hypnoshy asked cheerfully.

"Not today. Another time, alright?" Selena told her.

"Ok…" Hypnoshy sighed, a bit saddened, nuzzling Selena a bit.

"I'll teach you another time, but in the meantime why not head into your mind and meet up with your friends there?"

Hypnoshy nodded as Selena snapped her fingers and Fluttershy resumed her sleep state.

" _WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"_ Luna demanded to know.

"Ouch… you didn't have to yell, y'know."

" _Answer me, dangit!"_

"I thought it would be fun to have a girl who likes hypnosis to talk to…" Selena responded, "Plus, she'd make a cute hypnotist."

" _Oh dear… the last thing she needed was another persona to complicate things; she needs to deal with her current batch first. You just made things worse for her."_

"She seems nice enough, so I wouldn't worry too much."

* * *

In Fluttershy's subconscious, Hypnoshy appeared. She twirled a bit, revealing to be wearing a magician's outfit complete with black top hat, black suit, cape and a pair of fishnet stockings that had zippers by the heels.

"Hello there, watashi wa Hypnoshy, yoroshiku ne. I am a hypnotist, extraordinaire, and servant to Mistress Selena," Hypnoshy smiled cheerfully.

The others all stared at her. Mai ended up being the first to voice her opinion, "...and I thought Kinky over there gave me a headache…"

"Ano... nice to meet you." Fluttershy smiled softly.

"Likewise, Fluttershy. And same to all of you. I hope we can get along well."

Mai then tugged on Fluttershy's sleeve to get her attention, "Can I go and give that hypnotist a smack for making her?"

"No!"

"...can I go and give that hypnotist a flick for making her?"

"...softly."

Mai simply nodded, rolling her eyes, and then headed out.

* * *

Fluttershy's eyes flashed red as she gave Selena a flick to the forehead

"ITE!" Selena winced as Mai glared at her, "...I'm guessing you're Mai?"

"You had that coming for giving me a new headache," Mai informed before she was yanked out of control.

* * *

"How dare you hurt Mistress Selena!" Hypnoshy yelled as she dragged Mai back into the subconscious.

"Hypnoshy, please behave yourself…" Fluttershy requested.

"But she hurt my Mistress!"

"Hypnoshy…" Fluttershy responded, giving Hypnoshy the Stare, making her back off, "Good."

"...I'm sorry," Hypnoshy apologized.

"As long as you manage to control your urges, we won't have a problem. Ok?"

"Ok," Hypnoshy nodded.

"Hey," Weeabooshy, now dressed as Alexis from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, whispered, "Look at her eyes."

Fluttershy looked, "She has spirals for pupils?"

"Well… that's not exactly what I wanted you to notice, but that's neat. Anyway… don't they look like Hinata's eyes?"

Fluttershy then looked and noticed the silver of the eyes and saw the point.

"Hmm… good point."

Weabooshy giggled a bit with some excitement as she was getting along with her happily.

"Heh… I think I'm understanding you all a bit more…" Fluttershy admitted, giggling a tiny bit as she smiled at Weabooshy.

"Does it help she's dressed as an anime character you had a crush on when you were younger?" Kinkyshy inquired.

"Be quiet you!" Fluttershy snapped, a faint blush appearing on her face, making Kinkyshy giggled as Hypnoshy walked over.

"Did you?"

Fluttershy was silent in response, not sure what to say until she just chose to whisper it into Hypnoshy's ear.

"Oh… ok," Hypnoshy nodded.

"Well Wallflower…" Mai began as she walked over, "I think you've overstayed your welcome here. We'll catch you later, but for now, you need to get back with the counselor."

"Alright, bye," Fluttershy smiled as she headed towards a small light.

* * *

Fluttershy snapped out of her trance and looked towards Selena, "Hi."

"Hiya," Selena smiled.

"Oh, you're still in control? Well… thank you for helping me. But… uh… why did you put Hypnoshy into my head?"

"...Just wanted to have a little fun and somebody to bond with over a shared love of hypnosis…"

"I don't mind," Fluttershy told her, "She's actually nice and might be able to help me get out of trouble with Silver-kun and Sunset-chan."

"Alright," Selena nodded.

"Though, uh… I do wish to speak with Luna again…"

"Ok… I think I had my fun anyway. Hope to see you again," Selena waved as Luna got control again.

"I do apologize about Selena messing with your mind…" Luna apologized, "We only intended to help you."

"Like I told her, I don't mind," Fluttershy assured, "In fact, I think I understand my other selves better thanks to you and her."

Luna smiled a little in response, "Well, if you do need help, my door is always open to you."

"Thanks," Fluttershy smiled as she headed out.

Luna giggled a bit as a knock came at the door, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a woman with green and blue hair that reached her back, matching eyes, and a mainly black ensemble.

"Chrys, I'm still on the clock…" Luna told her girlfriend.

"I know, love. I just came to say hi," she responded, "So… who was the pink-haired girl there?"

"A student who has MPD."

"It's officially DID."

"It's been MPD for so long, I'm not really gonna switch over easily…"

"I know, but still…"

"Her other sides got her into trouble, so me and Selena helped her out."

"Nice. That's part of why I love you two," Chrys smiled as she planted a kiss on both of Luna's cheeks.

* * *

"So… how'd it go?" Dash asked her 'sister'.

"Great. I got a slightly better understanding of Mai-tachi," Fluttershy informed, "But… uh… there's something you need to know."

"What?"

"There's a new girl in my head now…" Fluttershy informed as she let Hypnoshy take control, "Heya Dash. Allow me to introduce myself to you. I'm Hypnoshy, hypnosis fangirl and enthusiast,"

"...how'd you get into her head?"

"Well… Mistress Selena had put Fluttershy into a trance to talk with my 'older sisters', then while her body was still in a trance, she had put my personality into her. I had a bit of fun before joining the others and I was let out earlier today to help settle things with Sunset and Silver."

"...how…?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _Fluttershy's eyes had a slight hint of silver to them as she was hypnotizing both Sunset and Silver Hawk._

" _When I snap my fingers, you will forget what Mai had rudely told you the other day and think that I had simply agreed to hang out whenever."_

* * *

"...I can't tell if you're a problem or something helpful…" Dash commented, "Also… who was that 'Mistress' you mentioned?"

"Let's just say that she's somebody you know," Hypnoshy responded as she let Fluttershy have control back.

"Alright… so uh… how was mending things with Timid?" Dash asked.

"Well…"

* * *

 _Timid was sitting and watching some anime's ending sequence as the fox kit roamed up to her, "Ara?"_

" _Hi," Fluttershy greeted, "Uh.. I'm really sorry about what happened the other day."_

" _Why'd you call me a wallflower?"_

" _I didn't. Uh… how can I put this in a way you'll get…" Fluttershy thought aloud, "I have some friends who use me to speak for them like the Taros from Den-O."_

 _Timid gave a nod and then simply walked over with a piece of paper in her hand. Fluttershy lowered herself to Timid's eye level as the younger girl stuck the paper to her head, making Fluttershy see it was a talisman. Fluttershy stared at it and then giggled._

" _They're not bad… and they're all a part of my mind. They're me to an extent and can't be removed…"_

" _Soka…"_

" _And… just to assure that we're cool…" Fluttershy said as she opened up another cage she brought and out walked a pink kitten, "Her name is Peaches."_

" _Kitty!" Timid giggled as the kitten walked over to her and they happily hugged._

* * *

"Water under the bridge now, huh?" Dash asked.

"Pretty much," Fluttershy nodded.

"So… new girl in your head makes how many fragments?"

"Five."

"Oh boy… well, I hope that things don't get too crazy."

Fluttershy and Dash then sat in silence as the latter was driving them home. They came up to a stoplight and Dash waited.

"...the new one… her eyes look like that Hinata's."

"Kinda."

"I swear that ninja girl looks like she's under mind control or something."

"Yea, I can see that, too."

Dash and Fluttershy laughed a little after that.

"Why'd you bring that up?"

"Just to see you smile, sis."

"Arigatou, Onee-chan."

Fluttershy giggled as Dash continued to drive home.

* * *

Pikatwig: That took a bit longer to finish than expected… sorry about that.

KKD: Yea, schedules can get pretty crazy around this time.

Pikatwig: So, overall thoughts?

KKD: I thought this was a fun little one-shot to write up with you, bud.

Pikatwig: Thank you. What was your favorite part?

KKD: Hmm… I think the parts when Fluttershy was interacting with her other personas.

Pikatwig: Yea, that was fun. I also liked when Hypnoshy showed up in Fluttershy's subconscious. It was kinda cute to see them interact.

KKD: Well, I hope you guys enjoy this little tale.

Pikatwig: I did. And if you want us to do something with this sort of internal dynamic in the future, let us know. Also, thanks to Sean for letting us use Silver Hawk and Timid Swallow here.

KKD: Until then, you know where to find us. *salutes* Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
